Blood Red Roses
by My-Lover-Gren-Gren
Summary: V dies or did he? people of london are told of his death and don't take it very well, Evey is grieving over a lost friend. what will hapen when the people of london find out he is alive and what will Evey think? RNR, i wana know wether to continue with it
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own Nothing! I tell you Nothing! **

**(Except for Erik... He lives in my basement... he flooded it in the summer :P twas funny) **

**

* * *

**

It was the night of the fifth of November, and Evey lay fast asleep in V's bed, after she had pulled the leaver and sent the train to Parliament... with V's body inside... she had come back to the shadow gallery in hopes of finding something to comfort her, but only found memories that made her even more sad then she had been.

_Why why, every time, it seems every time I think I finally have found someone who will be with me for ever to protect me... and to be my friend, my family... dose it always end in them dieing?_ Was only one of the things that were running through Evey's mind as she lay on the bed, V's bed... "Oh god what did I do to deserve this?" She screamed as tears run down her small cheeks.

Before she had even knew what was happening, she had fallen asleep. She dreamed that V and her were dancing again, she dreamed that he did not die and that they had watched together as Parliament was blown to pieces... It was then that she woke, not even realizing at first that V was indeed dead, she called out to him "V...?" no answer. _That's odd, he always comes if I call... maybe he's out on one of his 'missions' _she thought to herself as she sat up in... V's bed... "How in gods name did I end up in here?" she asked herself... "NO!" she screamed as the events of the fifth came flashing back to her. She collapsed back onto the bed, crying even harder than before.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets outside Parliament, or what once was Parliament, the people of London were being ordered to go back to their homes until such time that it was "safe" to come back out onto the streets of London.

"Please I'm telling you all to evacuate the area! It's for your own safety. Damn it!" Came Detective Dominic Stones, panicked voice over the roar of the crowds. He turned the chief inspector, Eric Finch, "It's no use is it?"

"No... I think not." Was all that Finch said in return to Dominic's question. He could not stop thinking about how he had let Evey send the train off the blow up Parliament.

One of the finger men that was desperately trying to contain the angry crowd turned to Finch "Sir! I have new information that the terrorist known as Code-name V, has been terminated!" His voice seemed rather harsh to the two detectives, and no one said anything for quite a long time, it seemed like hours that past, to Dominic, who despite the fact that he had been trying to catch this Code-name V for exactly a year now, he always thought that if it was up to him he would stop the search for this "Terrorist" and let him blow up Parliament, but of course it was not up to him.

"...what...?" Dominic said as he turned back to the crowd, and picked up the mega phone to speak to them about the new found news, of their so called hero. "People of London... I... have some... information concerning Code-name V..." Just then he was cut off by the crowds cheering for their hero, their hero who died saving their country...

"Well spit it out lad!" Came, a cry from one of the older men in the crowd.

"Right... well... We have recently been informed that... that..." he suppressed a shudder at the thought of how angry they would be once he told them the news. "Code-name V is... dead..."

Silence, nothing but silence, not even a shudder or a cry came from the crowd... just silence.

* * *

AN: hope you like it : ) Please RNR : ) (It would make me happy)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello all, and thank you very much for your wonderful reviews... it just made me want write more and more, and like never stop : ) anywho i know that the whole thing with V coming back is starting to get over done... but what kind of story would it be without him:P ohhh well :P oh and thanks for the tips from VnEvey : ) they were really helpful I think I will use them... not in this chapter not yet... anyways : ) **

**PS: I own nothin... Unfortunately... **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Two_ **

Back in the Shadow Gallery, Evey was watching The Count of Monty Christo. "You find your own tree" she quoted as she lay on the couch... thinking of the time when V had first shown her this movie, thinking about how he had been acting the fight scene out by attacking the old suit of armor that stood in the center of the TV room... She looked behind her at the suit of armor and again started to cry.

"Damn ev-everything..." she sobbed, just then from somewhere in the Gallery she swore she had just heard a noise of some sort... _what was that...? _She thought as she stood up, and walked into the main room of the Gallery. _Could someone have followed her down here after the fire works. Could it be one of the finger men? Who ells would have followed, if not one of them..._

Evey walked into V's room, she was in desperate need of one of his knives at the moment. _Damn. S_he thought as she looked for one of his knives. W_ere in gods name did he keep those things?... finally! _she reached into a large door and felt the sheath of a knife... _Thank god... now if i only knew how to use these things. _She turned to leave the room but found herself face to face with a tall, black clad man.

* * *

The crowd's roar grew so angry at the news of V's death that they advanced upon the finger men at once, not even thinking about how they had no weapons of any sort.

"Shit!" Finch muttered, as he pulled his gun out... Dominic looked at him in a questioning way. "Just in case" Finch said to his unasked question.

"Of course sir!" As Dominic said it he pulled his own gun out, although not ever planning to use it on one of these people unless absolutely necessary. He turned to Detective Finch. "It's all gone wrong hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has... But there is still hope." Finch said as he turned to the crowd with a mega phone in one hand "People of London. Believe me when I saw to you that V did not die in vane! He died for all of you. He died for your freedom! Don't let this government take back London! Because as V once said people should not be afraid of their governments, their governments should be afraid of their people." With this Finch turned on his heals and walked out into the night. to think of what had just happened.

Dominic Stone now stood alone in the middle of an angry crowd, he could hear _gun shots, screams, crying... and... Was that... A chant? Yes there was no mistaking it, it was the crowd chanting something... what was it... "_Remember remember the fifth of November, the gun powder treason and plot, I know of no reason why it should ever be forgot." was what the crowds were chanting as they ran at the finger men... as they were shot down... and killed...

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it please RNR : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: he he... I was talking to my friend Lisa about this story and how people are really starting to like it, and I was telling her what the next couple chapters are going to be like... and so she said "Oh my god I'm so lucky" and so I asked why and then she told me "'cause all these people are waiting for you to update and I don't have to I can just call and ask." : P so funny... mean but funny : P **

**PS: Thanks for all the great reviews always nice to hear that people like your story and that your not just writing it for no good reason hint hint lol if you like... or don't like RNR please? Thanks : ) **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Three_ **

Evey let only one small scream escape her lips before tightening her grip on V's dagger and plunging the blade of into the man standing only one foot in front of her. He fell to the floor with a loud gasping noise. Evey felt tears running down her face again, as she looked at the bloodied knife in her right hand. _Why did I do that? He might not have been one of the Finger-men. Oh god what am I going to do now?... is it still safe to stay in the Gallery?_ With these many thoughts running through her mind she ran out of the room with the dagger still clutched in one hand, just in case.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone calling her name... _No! How does he know who I am?..._ she whirled around only to see the man she had just stabbed standing up, although he would not be able to if it were not for the help of the wall behind him, witch he was leaning against. It was only then that she looked at his face, and saw that large frozen grin spread across the surface of a mask, and the black eyes, and the rosy cheeks.

"No! NO! its not possible it cant be real, this can't be real! this cant be happening! he died I saw him die! He died in my own arms god damn it!" She sobbed as she looked at the man who was leaning against the wall of the shadow gallery.

"Evey..." He said as he tried to take a step forwards but failing, because he was unable to hold himself up. Most likely because he had just been stabbed.

"NO! Don't you dare talk to me! You damned bustard! I swear to god I'll kill you! Don't come near me!" She sobbed as she again tightened her grip on the knife. As anger, hate, fear, and hope, flashed through her eyes.

"This can't be happening..." She said as she reached out for something, anything to keep her from falling to the ground, but felt nothing. She collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. "... no... No..." She sobbed.

"I-I am sorry Evey..." He said, as he started to slip down the wall and fall to the floor, from blood loss.

Evey looked up, to see the man drop to the floor, she only looked, but did not go to him, she did not try to help him, for if it were not V then going anywhere near this man would most likely end in her death.

_But what if it is him? How would you feel if you had just let him die right in front of your very own eyes? Die because of you!_ She asked herself. Now only fear was able to be seen in her eyes, fear for her safety and for the man in front of her... fear that if this man was V then she would be the cause of his death, he would die because of her.

"Oh god" she murmured, as all these thoughts past through her mind.

* * *

"NO! STOP! STOP KILLING THEM!" Dominic Yelled at the finger men that were shooting down so many people.

It was kayos, there was no hope... not anymore...

The crowds still chanting and advancing upon the finger men, the finger men who were shooting their guns at the unarmed civilians.

"Damn!" Dominic muttered as he looked back at Parliament. "We need you now more then ever..." With those words out of his mouth his eyes filled with sorrow for London's lost hero, for the man who lost his life for these people, the people who were being so unfairly murdered before his eyes, and he could do nothing but watch watch with horror written all over his face, sheer horror from the thought of what was happening to London, and what would become of London without their hero to guide them along the way.

"Sire!" A woman cried out to Dominic from the crowd. When he turned to her he only saw sadness and fear in her eyes, there was no more hope in her eyes, only fear. "Sire! Please help me my daughter! She's been shot..." She sobbed as she gestured to the figure lying on the ground.

"Shiite" Dominic muttered as he stepped forwards to help the woman. "How did you know I was not on their side?" He said as he gestured to the finger men that stood behind him.

"You were the one who told them to stop were you not?" She said as she looked distractedly away at her daughter lying on the ground with a thick stream of blood flowing from her.

"Right... well do you know where she was shot?" He asked not even bothering to look up at the woman.

"I-I'm sorry i don't know... she just... just fell... she had been one of the ones who ran at them right after you told us of... his death." She sobbed as she slowly lowered herself to her knees and pulled her daughter closer to her. Dominic also dropped to his knees, his eyes were now full of tears... tears for the woman and her daughter, tears for his country, tears of lost hope.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like : ) please R&R not many of the people who are reading seem to be reviewing... darn... I do like it when people review... it makes you wana write for them more... (hint hint) : P lol kk well please review : ) twould make me very pleased : ) **

**...please?... **

**OMG I presented the play I wrote today! And all the grate 12's came to see it and were laughing the whole time : D yay! it was a comedy lmao so much fun in the middle of a scene when an alien was attacking one of my main characters we played mortal combat on the speakers : D soooo fun : D **

**Ps: Please Review... look at me now you have now gotten me to get down on me knees and beg what more do you want?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi Hi Hi... OH MY GOD I'm so scared (: o) I have an English exam to morrow ahh... I have brain freeze. oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh... I'm writing this cause I need a break from studying, see I've been studying from 2:30 and now its 9:20 (: o) like wow that's allot... k well now its my time to relax and right a chapter to my story (:D) yay (: )) k... here it is... **

**PS: Please review. 'Cause I like to know people enjoy this story : ) **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Four_ **

Evey was still just sitting there on the on the floor looking across the room at the man who was also on the floor and leaning against the wall. She could at leased tell he was still breathing because she could see his chest rising up and down.

There were no more tears in her eyes now, no fear, no sadness, just a confused look as she debated what to do.

_Should... should i help him?_ She asked herself. _Or should I just... do nothing... wait till I know its safe._ After debating this for about ten minutes she decided it would e best to go see if it really was... V... and if it was if she could help... if he wanted her help after what she had done to him...

She slowly got to her feet and cautiously walked over to... V... if that's really who it was.

When she was so close that she was literally standing over him she saw to her horror that there were indeed many bullet wounds, with blood literally streaming out of him. Here eyes widened with as she let herself fall to the floor beside him, as to get a better look at his wounds... yes there was no mistaking it now... the man beside her... was V...

"Oh my god, V!" She said as she shuffled forwards to get a better look at his wounds.

"Evey..." He tried to talk as he usually did when he was around her, but it was no use... Evey heard his voice falter and started to stubble over many apologies.

"Oh god V! I'm so sorry I just I... I-" She was cut off by V lifting his hand to silence her. She faltered as a small smile spread across her lips.

"No Evey... really... I-I should have not... snuck up on you as i did... I should have known better... I... am sorry Evey." His voice kept faltering, it was becoming more and more noticeable as he talk, and it worried Evey terribly.

"V... are you alright?" She asked as she looked down at his wounds... _Oh god I'm not a doctor... how am I supposed to help him..._ "V?"

"Ye-Yes... Evey I-I'm fine..." As soon as he said this he knew that she did not believe it.

Evey looked at him with a very stern, and almost even annoyed, look on her face. "You! V! Are not! Alright" She looked at him and he could tell she was not going to just let him tell her he was... he knew she was not going to give in on this one.

"Alright Evey... what is... your plan of act-action?" He said, as he smiled softly behind the mask, he had thought that he would never see her again... he didn't really expect her to be n the gallery when he came back, and he knew that he would have some explaining to do about how he had survived... and how he made it back to the gallery.

* * *

Dominic was still helping the woman and her daughter, out of the mob of angry people, when he noticed there were less people dressed like V and the ones that remained were starting to leave. He looked at the streets of London strewn with dead bodies... _It's all gone wrong..._ he thought as he and the woman supported the child as they made their way out of the crowds.

"Thank you sir... for your help." the woman said gesturing to her daughter. "Just... is it true?.." He knew exactly what she was talking about when she said this, and turned to her with a expression of lost hope on his face.

"Yes... it is..." He swallowed hard and kept moving.

"What will we do now?" the woman muttered under her breath more to herself than to Dominic, but he answered anyways.

"V showed this country the right path to follow now all we need to do is walk down it." He said as he gestured behind him at the ruins of Parliament.

"... I-I never thought it was possible... for us to be free again... we had lost all hope before he came and restored it to us... all hope... and now... we've lost it again." She started to treble, Dominic knew right away why, she was crying.

"V... would want the country to carry out what he started... i know he would." Dominic said trying to comfort her, he did not actually know this for sure but... he thought that it was true, he knew that V would not just want the country to fall back into the hands of Norsfire, if it did... then he would have died for nothing. Dominic knew that V would not want that, he had shown this country hope, through blowing up Parliament, and now all they would have to do is make sure that Norse fire would not gain power again, what ever it took.

The two of them were silent for a long while, they had left the crowds and were on a deserted street now.

The woman pointed to a small town house and said "That's my home, I think I can manage from here on... thank you." she turned to leave, but Dominic stopped her.

"What's your name?" He asked quite abruptly.

"My name? Oh of course... It's Bella, and my daughter is Lisa... now that I've told you mine.. What is yours?" She gestured to her daughter as she said her name.

"Dominic, Dominic Stone" He said as he helped her bring her daughter to the front door of their house.

"Well Dominic, Dominic Stone, it was a pleasure to meet you, and thank you again for your help." She turned the key in her lock, opened the door and walked inside as she said this she closed the door.

Dominic heard the click of the lock as he walked away from the door and back to see what had happened at Parliament.

* * *

**AN: O gosh O gosh I hope you like it it took me two days to right and and now I finished my exam (:D) yay! no more English for a whole year (:D) yaya yayayaya... hehehehee **

**sooo much happyness oh gosh the happyness.. (:P) kk well gtg please R&R (:D)... PlEaSe?...HeHeHe Oh GoSh YeAh 'CaUsE rEvIeWs ArE fUn... heheheh :P lmao kk bye! **

**PS: R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh goshness this is fun (:D) I love to write... hmmm... what shall I do next... I don't know I guess I'll see were this chapter takes us (:D) **

**Happy Reading... and please... do review?... (: D) **

**Disclaimer: I totally own nothing... except for the characters Bella and Lisa... i do own them... right well on with the story! **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Five_

Evey looked down at the battered V and pondered what to do next. "Well V! I think you need a doctor... do you agree?" She was not about to take no for an answer, unless he had e very good reason for it, and she doubted he would.

V looked rather puzzled behind the mask. _Why would I need a doctor? I've been shot... and stabbed before._ "Surely you know that that is not needed in these circumstances, dear Evey." He tried to sit up but a searing pane went through his entire body as he did so and he felt himself slip back down to the ground.

"V! You can't even sit up, let alone tend to your wounds... you must let me get you some help." She was annoyed with him, he could tell even though she was trying her best to conceal her emotions. "And I certainly can't tend to them... I don't have any medical training!" She shook her head as tears started to slip down her face again._ Damn! why am I crying? I thought I was past this..._

"Evey, I'm sorry but you know as well as I do that of all nights the night that I blow up Parliament it most certainly _not!_ The night for me to go roaming about the streets looking for a doctor..." He meant every word he said.

V reached up and wiped away Evey's tears. "Your right..." She murmured. As she pushed his hand away and got to her feet, frowning all the while. "Then... Well I can't just simply let you lie there and bleed to death either now can I?" She looked down at him as she spoke with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice, and V knew she was right... if he stayed were he was and did nothing in regard to tending to his wounds then he most certainly would bleed to death...

"Evey, if you don't mind... would you help me to my feet?" He asked shortly after she had spoken. "And then once I'm in a more... comfortable place, seeing as the floor is not the most convenient spot to lie, we will discus what to do... with regard to my... wounds." He shifted himself closer to the wall so as he could get a grip on the door frame and pull himself up, with the help of Evey.

Evey Looked rather bewildered by the question and graciously swept forwards to help him. "Of course..." her voice trailed off as she walked towards him once more.

It was a difficult task indeed to get V off of the floor and into his room, but once there the journey to his bed was not as difficult. Evey had never actually been in V's room before and she looked around it in aw. _My god! How can someone own so many books?_ She helped lower him into his bed, and once there she sat on the edge looking at him intently.

V actually had expected her to say the first thing, but by the look on her face and by the way she opened and closed her mouth, she seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Any ones you would care to read?" He said gesturing towards the books.

She was rather abruptly awakened out of her daze, by V's smooth velvety voice. "Wh-What?" She asked not at first being able to comprehend what he had said.

Under the mask a frown could be seen on V's face. "The books, any you would like to read?" He again gestured to the many piles, or more like mountains of books.

She looked at him, she seemed to come back to reality and out of what ever dream had befallen her. "Oh... yes actually... there is one..." She looked down at her fingers as she played with the hem of her shirt, obviously too shy to come right out with the name of the book.

V lifted a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "What is it Evey?" He grazed her cheek with his hand before letting it drop limply back down to his side.

She looked up at him rather sheepishly, still playing with the hem of her shirt. "Well, you see it was one of my mother's favorite books... I was too young to ever read it... but she would always talk about it... it sounded, so, so mysterious..." her Voice trailed off as she again looked down.

This time V lifted his hand and caught her chin it, he tilted her face up to his and said. "Evey, I assure you, you do not need to be so shy in the simple act of asking for a certain book."

His velvety voice rolled over her, and she looked up at him without hesitation. "The book is... it's called Phantom... and was written by a woman named Susan Kay... do you know it?" Her eyes again filled with tears at the thought of her mother's favorite book.

V let go of her chin and clasped his hands together in deep thought about if he had the book were it might be... "Evey, I do believe I have that particular book... if I do..." He indicated to one of the book selves behind her. "It would be in there... there all in alphabetical order, for the most part." his voice trailed off when he looked at her, there was an odd look in her eyes, that he did not recognize.

Evey looked behind her at the shelf he was talking about and then leaned into him. "Thank you..." She murmured, as she placed a kiss on the cold lips of the mask.

V's heart skipped several beats as he saw her lean towards him and he could have sworn it stopped completely when she kissed those lips of his mask, for the second time.

She lingered over him for only a moment, and then stood from the bed. "You need rest." And with those words she walked to the book shelf, apparently found the book she had been looking for and pulled it out. Right before she was about the leave the room she turned to face him one more time, with a smile on her face. "I love you V."

Before he could respond to this she had left the room and silently closed the door. "I love you too dear Evey..." He murmured softly as he let himself slip into sleep.

* * *

Dominic could tell that he was being followed, who ever it was, was not even trying to conceal the fact that they were there.

He turned down an ally way, and found Detective Eric Finch, pacing, and talking to himself under his breath, although as soon as he saw Dominic he stopped and looked directly at his partner.

Dominic saw his bosses eyes go from him the person who had been following him, he saw his eyes widen as he pulled his gun and shouted at the person to show themselves. "Come out and put your hand were I can see them! Do it now!" Dominic looked behind him and saw Bella coming out of the shadows behind him, with her hands on her head.

"Sire, put the gun away!" Dominic shifted in front of Bella, just incase his boss decided to shoot for the only reason he had pulled his gun, she was still in her V costume, except for the mask was missing, probably dropped on the way back to her house with Dominic.

"Dominic! I forgot one thing." She looked over his shoulder at Finch, obviously nervous, but said nothing of it. "Did he succeed... I mean other than blowing up Parliament... do you think... we're free?" She shrunk back when Finch moved closer, even though his gun was back in his holster, she still was not sure whether to trust him.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it (:D) Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter six

**AN: Hi... I can tell not many people liked my last chapter so I'll try and make it up to you all with this one... **

**Please do review... **

**even if its about how you did not like my last chapter... or this one... and tell me what I could do to make it better... remember, its only my second fan fiction... so go easy on me : P It hopefully will turn out that you all like this chapter, some people are saying that I did not make Evey very sensitive in the last chapter, that is because she is in total shock and is a little pissed... but please if any of you did not like it for a different reason tell me what it was so for the coming chapters i can fix it : D **

**Kk now on with the story! **

**Ps: Please Review???? **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Six_ **

Evey sat in her room, leaning against the head bored of her bed, and reading her newly acquired book, yet hardly paying attention to it at all. She was still thinking of V.

After a while she just could no longer stand it, she had to see how he was doing, she just had to!

Evey slowly rose from her bed, and walked across the room to the door, she turned the knob and walk threw the door into the hallways of the Shadow Gallery.

When she reached V's door she paused. Then she slowly turned the knob. The old wooden door creaked as it opened. Once it was open wide enough for Evey's slim frame to fit through the door she quietly walked into his room, but she was careful not to venture to fare past the threshold of his door.

"Ahh, Evey you're back so soon?" V said as his head slowly turned towards her.

Evey looked up in surprise, she had actually been expecting him to be asleep. "V... I-I think I owe you well, an apology... I was, well rather... shocked earlier, and I'm... sorry if I... seemed... uncaring." She looked up at him; he had his head tilted to one side, in a curious manner.

V razed one of his hands to signal to her that there was no need for an apology. "Evey, please... this day must have been quite a shock to you, so there for, your behavior was completely understandable." As he talked he signaled that she may venture farther into his room, past the threshold of the door.

As V talked a small smile appeared on Evey's lips. "It's so good to hear your voice again..." She murmured as she crossed his room and then sat on the edge of his bed.

Evey was pondering about how V had gotten off the train. "...V?" She asked shyly.

V's head again tilted to one side. "Yes Evey?" She closed her eyes and let his voice roll over her.

She slowly smiled and said. "V. How did you get off that train?" Evey looked at him with a questioning gaze.

V looked up at her, and sighed. "I was wondering when you would be inquiring about that."

Evey could hear the smile in his voice, and wondered why he was smiling; she took one of his hands in hers and patiently awaited his answer.

V's eyes traveled from Evey's face down to her hand that held his.

"Evey... This may take a while." He looked back up at her. _Were to begin?_ He wondered.

She looked into the black eyes of the mask, so intently it looked as if she were trying to see through those black slits and into his true eyes that lay beneath. She wished now more than ever that she could see those eyes... "Start from were I left off V." She said as a small smile again creped on to her face.

V moved his gaze back up to her face, and then saw how she was gazing into the eyes of the mask. "You mean when I left you, no doubt?"

"Yes I think that, that would be the fitting place to start your story, do you not?" Her smile became a grin as she looked at him. _I'd thought I'd lost you for ever._ She thought, as she smiled at him.

V smiled at this. "Of course Evey." She could hear the smile in his voice now, how he talked when in different moods was so distinct that you could almost always tell what the expression was that lay on the face beneath the mask's grinning face.

* * *

Dominic's gaze met Bella's. "Yes I think he did." he said simply as he turned to face Finch.

"Sir, may I have a moment with the lady?" Dominic inquired, seeing how nerves Bella was around Finch, it seemed best if he just stayed out of the way for now.

Eric Finch's gaze quickly when from Bella, to Dominic. "Oh... Of course, although I must speak to you after... you're finished." With that her turned and walked to the end of the ally and waited.

Dominic turned to face Bella once more, only to find her in tears. "What's wrong?" He asked in a rather shocked voice.

She wiped away a tear that was rolling down her face with a delicate figure. "Oh, they are mostly tears of joy I guess... but still, it's hard to believe he's really gone... that he is not going to be here to lead our revolution..."She closed her eyes tightly and wiped away the tears running down her small round face.

Dominic looked at her, wondering how old she could possibly be_... God she can't be more than 25_..._ She must have been only 17 when she had, had Lisa..._ "Bella... This might seem an odd question, but would you mind if I asked how old you are?"

Her eyes shot open and her gaze went to his face almost immediately. "What? Oh... um..." She obviously had been caught off guard by Dominic's question, as she faltered with her answer. "Only 25 Sir..." her voice tailed off as she saw the look of pity that Dominic was giving her, she knew all too well what it was about, it was about Lisa, and how he must be thinking how young she must have been when she had her.

"I see... and... How old is your daughter Lisa?" He knew she must have felt like she was under interrogation, and did feel slightly guilty but he had to know..

She pulled her cloak around her as a cold breeze ran through the ally they stood in. "She's..." again she faltered, wondering whether to lie or tell the truth, in the end she decided to tell the truth. "She's eight sir..." Her gaze quickly went to the ground in shame.

Dominic Saw her shiver and took off his cote and handed it to her, she took in with a small smile and a quiet "Thank you"

"You must have been only been seventeen at the time" He said soothingly.

"Yes sir I was..." Her voice trailed off again. "It was my own fault really... I should have known better. You see I was at a party... I'd been drinking, and well one thing led to another, as they always do. I ended up pregnant and with a large hang over, the father had left to soon for me to even see him when I woke up the next morning. I don't even know who it was... Everything ended then; my parents kicked me out of the house in shame. I had to live on the street. I was fired from the shop I worked for. I did not have enough money to pay for my education, so... I had to drop out..." her voice again faltered as a tear ran down her cheek, she bit her lip to stop it from trembling, and then slowly continued. "As the months went on the days grew colder... I was alone... no one in the world ever sought to help me. But life went on, and I still had a small fraction of hope." She opened her eyes and wiped at her tear stained face.

"But... how did you manage to get back on your feet?" He asked bewildered.

A smile grasped her lips, for what reason even she did not know. "Well, one day I was sleeping on a park bench, and when I awoke the next day I came to find a small paper bag in front of the bench. I assumed that someone had just discarded their garbage there and went to open it in hopes of finding some left over food of some sort. What I did not expect to find was a note and a large sum of money. The note said 'This should help you get back on you feet.' There was no signature or anything. I used the money to buy a small town house and some cloths. I got a new job and in no time I was living a normal life once again, only I had a small child at the age of seventeen... but other than that I had a completely normal life." She smiled still but there was also a look of sadness about the smile.

Dominic then inquired about one last thing, and then he would once again walk her home. "Bella... Do you know who gave you the money now?"

"No... It's still a mystery to me, as much as it is too you."

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it... and hope it makes up for the last one... **

**PS: And really won't you review? No one has reviewed the last chapy. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Yeah... does anyone still like my story... 'cause I'm getting the impression that no one dose... well if you do still like it please tell me 'cause I'm considering dropping, you see if no one likes it there's no point continuing with it right?... k so just let me know. **_

_**P.S. Sorry I have not updated in a while i just have a lot of home work to deal with right now... **_

_**P.S.S Pease review????? **_

_**Right on with the story **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Seven **_

"After... you left me on the train, I woke with a start, probably right around the time the train started to progress through the tunnel." V strained to remember what happened after he... well... died? _It's all such a bluer._ "All I remember was thinking that I had to get off the train, how, I did not know. I was on my feet in an instant, I knew I couldn't waste anytime I had to get off the train. I pride the door open and waited for the next platform, and when it came I jumped I can't even remember how I made it back here." V's masked face turned up to see Evey smiling at him.

"Well, all I care about now is that your all right." Her smile faltered. "You are all right aren't you?" Evey stood up and began to pace around waiting for V's answer.

V faltered for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Yes... I do believe I am. Although I must say that I should be taking action on taking these bullets which are strewn all through my chest out." His voice now had some humor in it.

V sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and got to his feet.

Evey raced to V's side "V you're not well let me help you!" She said hurriedly as a panicked look crossed her face.

"Oh no, please don't... you mustn't worry over me... I'll be back on my feet and fighting again in a few days' maybe weeks. It's a while still, till its completely safe for the citizens of London, there are still some left over figure men which would surly love to take over, but I can't let that happen." Evey looked appalled at this statement, a small chuckle escaped V.

Evey razed one eye brow. "Don't you dare think that you!" She pointed at V "Are going to be fighting anyone anytime soon!"

V looked shocked; he had to help the people of the country get control, more so than they already had. "Evey don't worry about me I'll be fine, it's not the first time I've been shot."

Evey glared at him "You have got to be joking! You may have been shot befor, but! That dose not mean you've been killed before!" Her eyes flashed with concern, worry and anger.

V could see that trying to convince her otherwise was not going to me and easy task. "Evey you must understand, I did not actually die. That would be inhumanly possible to come back from the dead, you see Evey I heal faster than you could imagine. Believe me when I say that I will be back on my feet and fighting again in a few days."

Ten minutes later after a rather fierce argument on whether V should be fighting in a few days or not, Evey left the room to leave V to tend to his wounds.

"What should I do?" Evey asked herself, as she pondered what to do while V dressed his wounds. She finally decided a book would be nice and wondered into the living room to find one.

Time flew, and before Evey could relies how much time had gone by, three hours had passed since she had left V. She rose from the couch to go find him and to see if he needed her help.

* * *

Dominic looked questioningly at Bella. "Do you need me to walk you home again, or can you manage?" he asked.

A smile graced Bella's lips as she answered. "If you don't mind... I like the company."

"Not at all." Dominic and Bella set off once again for Bella's house. When another question popped into his mind. "If young Lisa dose not have anyone to look after her, other than you of course, then were is she now?"

"And how did i know you would ask me that Mr. Stone." Bella laughed.

Dominic turned to get a better look at her. And had to strain his body to not let his jaw drop at her sheer beauty. Bella's long black hair swept over her face and danced in the wind, the moon glistened on her pale skin and her navy blue eyes seemed to bore into him.

"I have a room mate who went back to the house a while ago, she said it was getting to hectic out there for her." she gestured back to where parliament once stood.

"I see." Dominic looked at her with a soft gaze now, no longer gawking at her beauty. He reached into his coat pocket and drew out a card, Dominic held out the card to her and she took it looking at him questioningly. "If you ever need my help you can reach me with that number, alright." A small smile again creased Bella's lips.

They walked in silence for quite some time until they reached Bella's house.

"Thank you for your kindness Sir." Bella then reached out and shook Dominic's hand.

"You can call me Dominic, if you would like, you don't have to bother with the Sir." It was now Dominic who was smiling.

They just stood and looked at each other for a while, still in the process of shaking hands, a shake that seemed to turned into an awkward moment of just simply holding each others hand, while staring into each others eyes.

After some time passed Bella let go of Dominic's hand and left him standing outside alone once more.

Dominic made his way back to the ally to find Eric Finch. on his way back he pondered about Bella and Lisa, and who might have given Bella the bag of cash.

* * *

**_AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND HOPE YOU REVIEW 'CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I DON'T REALLY HAVE POSITIVE INFO THAT YOU PEOPLE ARE ACTUALY READING AND NOT JUST LOOKING JKS JKS DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. _**

_**PLAESE REVIEW????????????????????????? PLEASE???????????? REVIEW??????\ **_

_**PLEASE????? **_

_**Please? **_


	8. Chapter 8

AN: okay I know you probably all wana kill me and go right ahead i deserve it... so yeah. anywho I will try to make this chappy worth your while, I had HORRIBLE writers block :'( sooooo very EVIL why in gods name is there such a thing grrr it rawr!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Two days had passed since the fifth, yet nothing much had happened. There were many riots, but nothing very affective and Norsfire was begging to gain control yet again.

Evey knew nothing of the outside world as she dedicated herself to helping V gain his health once more. It did not take long, she had to admit, only in the two days he was already healed, and almost, if it had not been for her constant nagging, ready to help the people of London once more.

Evey walked out of the kitchen with a large grin on her face, she had been bothering V about staying inside for so long that he was most likely on the verge of insanity, she smiled to herself at the thought of him constantly insisting he was fine, when he could, only two days ago, not even sit up.

But as she walked into his room with his breakfast on a plate, her small grin evaporated. V was not in his room were she had made him stay for the past two days, and she could not help noticing the absence of his hat and cloak. She let out a frustrated sigh as she rested the plate on the desk on her right. How could she have been naive enough to think he would not try this.

* * *

V walked the dark streets of London, on his way to 'take out' the new heads of Norsfire, unfortunately it was not as easy a task as it should have been.

As he walked the streets he noticed that there were many people out and about at this time of night, directly disobeying a Norsfire rule, which he was happy to see, only it made not being seen only that much harder. While he walked he had a very strong suspicion that he was being closely followed, so he slipped into a side ally and drew a dagger, only to use if necessary, he would still have to figure out who was following him, before he took action.

Bella had only been asking a night walk through a city which you would be arrested for doing so, when she noticed a mysterious figure, in a cloak and hat, which look un cannily like V's costume. But no that would be impossible, seeing as he was dead.

_Well curiosity killed the cat._ she thought as she followed close to suit with this shade in front of her, hoping not to be noticed, after all she did not know what this person was capable of doing.

V heard the footsteps growing closer as he silently edged into the dark cover of the buildings around him. He watched as a young woman, about Evey's age look down into the ally he was in.

She had black hair, dark blue eyes and a round slightly Irish looking face, with freckles across each cheek.

Bella squinted her eyes trying to see into the ally. then puckered up all of her courage and asked "Excuse me Sir but, I was wondering... if I might ask a simple question.." Her voice trailed off.

V quickly put his dagger away, and silently cleared his throat, as he stepped out of the shadows.

Bella's quick intake of breath at the sight of V, the V, was enough to tell him that she surely knew at that moment that he was not truly dead.

V lightly tilted his head, in a questioning manner. "You wish to ask something?" she opened her mouth and closed it a few times before she was able to get anything out. "Your... Your... oh my god. But your dead!" She said in a shocked voice, matching the look on her face.

V chuckled softly, "Yes I guess everyone still thinks I am don't they." She looked at him sharply about to asked what he meant but stopped before she asked. "You see young Evey Hammond, is a very stubborn women and insisted that I regain my entire health before I venture out to do any more 'mission's. I guess its for the best though..." He again chuckled softly letting his voice trail off.

Bella could hardly even believe what she was seeing, let alone who she was talking to. She could not help but smile though. "You mean the Evey Hammond? the one on the news... Well technically she was not on the news they just had her picture. Your ally apparently, according to norsfire both terrorists." this time it was her turn to laugh. "Well you sure showed them." She grinned and then quickly added "Um are you going to tell the public your not dead anytime soon?"

V actually had not even thought about how he was to explain to London that he did not die. But quietly nodded his head. "Yes, I must I cant let them believe I'm still dead now can I?" He shook his head and then said "I really must be on my way, were too your sure to find out in the paper tomorrow morning, see you around young..." his voice once more trailed off.

"Oh, Bella my names Bella..." She said slightly caught off guard.

"Well young Bella I will see you again, till then good night." With that he quietly turned on his heals and disappeared into the dark ally. Leaving a bewildered Bella standing staring into the dark ally after him. a few moments passed by as she stood still shocked and then she ran off home, to tell Cara her room mate and Lisa.

* * *

AN: that's all for now, but I'll be sure to update faster that this time, again I'm very sorry... hits self grrrrr writers block! I'm going to personally KILL IT!

Read and Review... I GIVE YOU COOKIE!!! YEAHHHHH and and and apple POP!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: **Yello I'm done exams and have to leave for Ireland on the 16 : ( I will bring a note book and pen with me so I may right new chapters to this while I'm away so when I get back ten days later you have your updates all ready, I think it's only fair. I do owe you all (sad smile) **

**Anywho I have a problem with writers block at the moment sorry if this sucks.. best I could do. **

**Cowers (don't hurt me)**

**READ ON!!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Bella ran as fast as her legs would carry her. For she, Bella, had just met the most known man in London... not to mention their hero, come to rescue them once again. 

As she was running she clumsily managed to trip and fall. "Lousy feet I have" she murmured. Bella grimaced, she had scraped her knee on the curb of the street. She pushed herself into a kneeling position and let out a whine. _"Damn IT!! I twisted my ankle... Just what I need!"_ She slowly crawled to a lamp posed, face contorting more and more, in a mixture of anger and pain, each time she moved her leg.

Bella pulled herself up with the help of the lamp posed as she felt tears of pain in her dark blue eyes. When she noticed how dark it was, how helpless she was, and the fact there were no street lights on anywhere, she began to fear what could be lurking in the dark deserted street. She slowly limped over to a bench, tears now flowing helplessly down her face from; fear, anger and pain. Once sitting she examined he ankle and knee, her ankle looked like it was in pretty bad shape and her knee had a deep gash in it. she let out a small whimper as she touched the raw wound.

_"Its not safe here... I must get home..." _She thought looking around. Her house was not that far, maybe two blocks away. But she was not sure if she could make it that far, for her ankle seeded to swell more and more with every second that passed.

Bella took out the card that had Dominic's number on it and slowly limped over to the phone booth not too far from were she sat. She reached into her pocket and took out a coin. Set it in the phone booth and dialed the number. _"Come on Come on Dominic... pick up... pick up."_ But there was no answer. "SHITTE" she yelled at the phone. She sighed in frustration and limped farther down the side walk, hoping that home was closer then she had thought.

As Bella was walking she noticed that there was the sound of feet scraping against pavement... that was not hers.

* * *

V returned to the shadow gallery, expecting a very annoyed Evey, but was relieved to see her sleeping on the couch. He lifter her up and mover her to her bed, were he tucked her in and bent down letting the lips of his mask touch her forehead. "Good night Evey. Don't be too mad at me in the morning." His hidden face under the mask smiled, as he walked out of the room and into his own room. 

V took his cloak and hat off, and then walked into the living area. He sat on the couch and turned the news on only to see that they had been quick to find one of the new members of norsfire dead in his house. _"Well they sure find things out fast now, don't they." _He thought.

After about on hour or so V got up and went to his room.

* * *

Dominic was walking the streets of London late at night when he stumbled upon Finch. 

"Well look what we have here." Finch said as he looked up at Dominic.

Dominic Smiled slightly. "Did you hear the news tonight?" He asked.

Finch laughed a rough laugh and said; " Yes who would miss it. But I did not hear it from my TV no! I was there after the sick ass hole was killed."

Dominic's eyes flashed up to his boss worry written all over his face. "Well?"

Finch looked to the ground, a small smile across his face. "He's back... it obviously was him... no one else kills like him... no one..."

Dominic looked at the older mad with his head slightly tilted in a confused manner. "That's good. Is it not?"

Finch looked up smile fading. "I hope so... I don't feel like be brain washed again. Not in this life time anyways."

Dominic Smiled, and clasped a hand on Finches shoulder. "Don't worry old timer. I would never let that happen."

Finch smiled as well and let out a real laugh this time. "Just like you Dom. Always lightening the mood."

Dominic looked down as his cell rang. "agh, people have been calling me all day about that assassination earlier. Think I'll just turn it off." he said as he turned his phone off and stuck it back on his belt.

"Good idea. Get away from it all for once."

"Yes... for once."

They both walked off down the street, talking about the happenings in the last few days.

* * *

AN**: I know it's kinda short but as I said I have Writers block and please review? i know I've been bad.. But give me a brake please? Bella will be happy :D**

**: P please review? I got in a fight with one of my main characters for you to... i think it will take some convincing to get her back... BYE!**

**Thank you to those who do review I LOVE YOU ALL**

**:D**


End file.
